The Making of Jace
by Iron Leopard
Summary: Clary was always the wallflower, the shadow behind her popular older brother Jon. Jace is the new kid in school, trying to make a name for himself. When he finds out that Clary's sibling is the most popular in school, he has her help him rise on the high school feudal system.


**Hi you guys! I'm Back and better than ever! I've come up with another really good story idea thus, this story was born. I missed you guys. Well I hope you like the story!**

Jon was taking to long in the bathroom. Sure, he was the popular one but I needed a shower. I was beginning to stink because he was always in there coiffing his hair to perfection. People didn't think we were siblings. We looked nothing alike. Jon had salt white hair that he inherited from our father and I had Mum's orangey hair. He was the captain of the basketball team, with his 6 feet and over height and I was the midget standing at five foot nothing.

"Jon, hurry up," I shouted banging on the door for the third time that morning. We were gonna be late to school. Not that Jon minded, he hated school.

"Keep your hair on. I'm coming," he said, coming out of the bathroom. His black-Black?

"Jon what did you do to your hair," I asked, looking at the silky black locks.

"I dyed it, Clary. That's when you take a bottle of dye and dye it," he said, talking deliberately slow to me.

"No shit sherlock. Why would you dye it? Mum's gonna have a cow when she sees this," I said, tugging on a stray lock.

"You won't tell her will you, Clary? I'd hate to see something happen to your Potter wand," he said, looking at me innocently.

"You wouldn't," I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I would and you know," he said and I sighed. He would.

"Whatever," I said, "I need to use the shower."

"Good," said Jon, "because you stink."

I slammed the door and proceeded to take my shower. I changed into black cords and gray button up.

"Clary, hurry up! Isabelle and Alec are here," Jon yelled from downstairs. I brushed my teeth and hair, getting all the kinks out of it. There was a bang on the door.

"Alright! I'm coming damnit," I shouted, whipping open the door and grabbing my backpack from the hall. I tromped down the stairs to see Dad and Mum at the breakfast table. I kissed them both on the cheek and walked out to the car. Alec Lightwood had a black jeep that seemed to fit in with his personality. He was sitting in the drivers seat with Isabelle behind him, fiddling with the radio.

"Took you long enough, Clary," said Isabelle, looking up from the radio.

"I would've been out here faster if the demon wasn't coiffing his hair," I said, thwacking the back of Jon's hooded head. He tipped his hood back and everyone else in the car gasped.

"Jon, what d'you do to your hair," said Alec. Isabelle sat there, mouth open, marveling at the pigment of Jon's hair.

"I was ready for change. Now drive, we're gonna be late," said Jon and Alec pulled out of the driveway.

"So Mark Greta told me that Sheila Daniels is pregnant," said Isabelle, looking up from her phone for a second. The reaction was instantaneous. They launched into a discussion about who the baby daddy was.

"It was probably Mort himself. He just doesn't want to own up to it," said Jon and I nodded in agreement. That was the sort of thing that Mortiman would do.

"Okay, I'll park it this time," said Jon, switching off his phone after realizing we had arrived.

"Don't scratch my baby," said Alec, shooting Jon a warning look and Jon rolled his eyes muttering "no promises".

"Clary, I have basketball practice today so you need to find a ride," Jon called out to me and I looked back giving him a nod. I walked into school and made a beeline for my locker, past the office.

"Clary, dear, can you do me a favor," asked Mrs. Branwell from the office. I walked into the office.

"I need someone to show Jace, here, around. His buddy Sebastian Verlac got the flu last minute. Could you show him around," she said, gesturing to the boy sitting in the chair looking down at the schedule. He looked up and I swear I stopped breathing. His hair was gold and curly and his face was tan. He looked pretty fit, a perfect basketball player build but what struck me in the ribs was his eyes. They were golder than the sun and were absolutely gorgeous. I shook my head, dispersing the reverie I was in. I smiled what I hoped was friendly smile.

"Hi I'm Clary," I said, extending a hand.

"Jace Herondale," he said, returning the shake. I felt a buzz go through my arm when our hands touched. I inwardly rolled my eyes. My life was turning into a cliché American high school romance story.

"Alrighty, why don't you to head to Jace's locker," suggested Mrs. Branwell and I nodded, taking Jace's schedule and leading him out the door.

"So, where are you from," I asked, trying to be polite.

"I'm from Idris, New York," he said, keeping his voice measured. I vaguely knew where that was. It was an area in northern New York.

"Cool," I muttered awkwardly. I scanned my eyes for his locker. 121.

"This is you," I said saddling up the locker, "the locks sometimes get stuck. So when that happens, just yank a little harder. Also, you can stick a pencil in the lock if you want to keep your locker open, which I don't recommend."

But I noticed he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Jon with a sort of admiration. Jon was strutting his way down the halls, winking at girls, and slapping hands with teammates.

"Who's that guy," he asked, still looking at him.

"That's Jonathan Morgenstern, captain of the basketball team, lady killer, demon from hell," I said, looking at Jon saddling up to a freshman. I rolled my eyes. As if sensing the eye roll, Jon looked over to me and winked. I pretended to gag.

"You don't like him," asked Jace, looking at me for the second time, which was a major success in my books.

"I don't have to like him. He's my brother," I said.

**Hi guys so I'm back! I hope you guys like this new story. Don't forget to review, follow, and fav! Kisses!**

**-IL**


End file.
